64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Isabel the Flamingo
Isabel the Flamingo is a pink flamingo who lives in Waterlily Lake. She is an instructor to her students Mirabelle and Annabelle, but is usually a bit mean or bossy sometimes. She speaks with an Italian accent. Physical Appearance She is based on a greater flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus). Personality Isabel is apparently a bit of mean or bossy to her students and other animals. However, she could be a bit helpful. Eventually, Isabel is very busy chatting with her friends. She is sometimes seen with her students Annabelle and Mirabelle in groups. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Molly and Nathalie (first appearance, no lines) * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Season 2 * The Story of the Dawn Chorus (singing lines only) * The Story of Isabel the Flamingo * The Story of Seamus the Stork (one rarely heard line only) * The Story of Herbert's Peaceful Day (one speaking line) Season 3 * The Story of Georgina, Queen of Fashion * The Story of Alan's Catchy Tune (possibly) Season 4 * The Story of the Flamingo Festival * The Story of Ronald and His Boulders (no lines) * The Story of the Savannah Craze * The Story of the Jungle Ball Gallery Animation Ep 18 58.jpg Ep 18 60.jpg|Isabel and her partner Seamus Ep 18 61.jpg Ep 18 62.jpg Ep 18 63.jpg Ep 18 64.jpg Ep 18 66.jpg Ep 18 67.jpg Ep 18 82.jpg First Dancers Winner.jpg|Isabel and Seamus awarded with a coconut for being great dancers. Ep 18 89.jpg Isabel.jpg|Isabel in Season 1. Note that she doesn't have eyelashes. Ep 26 19.jpg Ep 26 21.jpg Ep 26 22.jpg Ep 26 23.jpg Ep 26 24.jpg Ep 26 26.jpg Ep 26 27.jpg Ep 26 28.jpg Ep 26 30.jpg Ep 26 39.jpg Ep 26 31.jpg Ep 26 44.jpg Ep 26 45.jpg Ep 26 48.jpg Ep 26 49.jpg Ep 26 50.jpg Ep 26 52.jpg Ep 26 53.jpg|Isabel's legs are on the left side next to Herbert. Ep 26 54.jpg Ep 26 56.jpg Ep 26 57.jpg Ep 26 58.jpg Ep 26 59.jpg Ep 26 60.jpg Ep 26 61.jpg Ep 26 65.jpg Ep 26 70.jpg Ep 26 71.jpg Ep 26 73.jpg Ep 26 74.jpg Ep 26 75.jpg Ep 26 76.jpg Ep 26 77.jpg Ep 26 78.jpg Ep 28 20.jpg Ep 32 8.jpg Ep 32 9.jpg Ep 32 10.jpg Ep 32 11.jpg Ep 32 12.jpg|Isabel's legs are seen on the left. Ep 32 14.jpg Ep 32 17.jpg Ep 32 18.jpg Ep 32 19.jpg Ep 32 22.jpg Ep 32 24.jpg Ep 32 25.jpg Ep 32 26.jpg Ep 32 27.jpg Ep 32 36.jpg Ep 32 37.jpg Ep 32 38.jpg Ep 32 39.jpg Ep 32 40.jpg Ep 32 41.jpg Ep 32 42.jpg Ep 32 43.jpg Ep 32 44.jpg Ep 32 45.jpg Ep 32 49.jpg Ep 32 54.jpg Ep 32 58.jpg Ep 32 60.jpg Ep 32 63.jpg Ep 32 64.jpg Ep 32 66.jpg Ep 32 68.jpg Ep 32 69.jpg Ep 32 70.jpg Ep 32 71.jpg Ep 32 73.jpg Ep 40 9.jpg Ep 40 29.jpg Ep 40 31.jpg Ep 40 33.jpg Ep 40 36.jpg Ep 40 40.jpg Ep 40 43.jpg Ep 40 53.jpg Ep 40 57.jpg Ep 40 62.jpg Ep 40 63.jpg Ep 40 68.jpg Ep 40 71.jpg Ep 40 73.jpg Ep 40 77.jpg Ep 40 81.jpg Ep 40 86.jpg Ep 40 87.jpg Ep 40 88.jpg Ep 40 89.jpg Ep 40 90.jpg Ep 40 98.jpg Ep 40 101.jpg Ep 40 102.jpg Ep 40 103.jpg Ep 40 104.jpg Ep 51 30.jpg Ep 51 31.jpg Ep 51 32.jpg Ep 51 33.jpg Ep 51 35.jpg Ep 51 39.jpg Ep 51 62.jpg Ep 51 63.jpg Ep 51 64.jpg Ep 51 66.jpg Ep 51 74.jpg Ep 51 81.jpg Ep 54 17.jpg Ep 54 18.jpg Ep 54 21.jpg Ep 54 25.jpg Ep 54 26.jpg Ep 54 37.jpg Ep 54 38.jpg Ep 54 39.jpg Ep 54 48.jpg Ep 54 49.jpg Ep 54 60.jpg Ep 54 67.jpg Ep 54 79.jpg Ep 54 85.jpg Ep 54 86.jpg Ep 54 88.jpg Ep 54 92.jpg Ep 80 19.jpg Ep 80 20.jpg Ep 80 21.jpg Ep 80 23.jpg Ep 80 24.jpg Ep 80 25.jpg Ep 80 26.jpg Ep 80 32.jpg Ep 80 35.jpg Ep 80 36.jpg Ep 80 37.jpg Ep 80 39.jpg Ep 80 41.jpg Ep 80 42.jpg Ep 80 43.jpg Ep 80 44.jpg Ep 80 45.jpg Ep 80 47.jpg Ep 80 48.jpg Ep 80 49.jpg Ep 80 50.jpg Ep 80 51.jpg Ep 80 52.jpg Ep 80 54.jpg Ep 80 55.jpg Ep 80 56.jpg Ep 80 74.jpg Ep 80 76.jpg Pauline hug.jpg|Pauline hugging Isabel Ep 80 79.jpg Ep 80 80.jpg Ep 93 32.jpg Ep 95 89.jpg Trivia * Isabel is the first character to have a redesign. Beginning in Season 2, she and her two students are given eyelashes. * She has a dancing partner named Seamus in Episode 18. * She and Pauline are friends. * Isabel does not have eyelashes in Season 1. * She is eventually very bossy to the other animals and eventually Pauline as revealed in Episode 32. However, she is not counted as a villain. She is instead counted as an anti-heroine. * Isabel is the second character to speak with a foreign accent besides English, Scottish, and Irish. The first is Jazz (Hispanic) and the third is Hercule Mustache (French). Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroines Category:Flamingos